


The Holidays

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: How does the reader and Steve celebrate?Warnings: None! Just fluffRequest:Love your writing!! Could you possibly write a holiday one for Steve like you did for Jonathan?? xoxo keep doing what you’re doing!!





	The Holidays

New Years Eve: Steve is a partier, which means to him this is one of the best nights of the year. He throws a big party filled with good music, dancing, and of course champagne. He is all about the ‘New Years Kiss’, and will pull you to the living room with everyone else and knows that your kiss will bring him a good new year.

Valentines Day: Steve is a total romantic, and he values spoiling you on the 'most romantic day of the year’ as he’d say. He’d go so far as to skip school and take you to your favorite diner and shower you with gifts all day.

4th of July: He’s patriotic, and loves to express it. Again a big party is Steve’s favorite thing. He starts up the grill and is surprisingly good at grilling (a total dad). The area surrounding him would be covered in coolers filled with beer. Once the sun sets, he and his friends would (very irresponsibly) set off fireworks. Once the fireworks started, he’d pull you aside and sit with you on a picnic blanket. His favorite part was trying to guess which firework would come next, and seeing how the different colors illuminated your face. At the end of the night, beer cans littered his lawn, along with empty firework canisters.

Halloween: Before, Steve would go to the house of whoever was hosting the biggest Halloween party, and would get drunk and party there. But Steve had a change of heart after bonding with Dustin and the other kids. He’d drop them off at their trick or treating drop off spot, then drive back to your place for scary movies and pumpkin carving. Once the boys and girls come back from their night, he’d help them count and sort their haul.

Thanksgiving: Steve loves cooking any big meal. He takes over the entire kitchen, and doesn’t let anyone in for hours. The end product is a table full of stuffing, mash potatoes, collard greens, candied yams, cranberries, and the most perfectly cooked turkey you had ever seen. Steve would let you help him cook later when it came to dessert, because he could never get the hang of making a good pie. He always goes out back to play football, and will purposely tackle you, even if the ball is no where near you. Once the night comes to a close, he pulls you to the couch to watch The Star Wars Thanksgiving special.

Christmas: Steve loves the holiday more than any other. It combines everything he loves. Gift giving, food, partying, and spending time with loved ones. Christmas eve, he shows up at your door with a bag full of presents, and has you promise to not open any until the next day. He spends Christmas morning with his parents, but the evening is for the two of you. He’d take you to the only place open on Christmas, Denny’s. Where you too would enjoy each others company, with a side of pancakes and hot chocolate. The night isn’t complete without watching Christmas classics like A Charlie Brown Christmas, a Christmas Story and Carol, and Its a Wonderful Life.


End file.
